Netherfiend
Large Outsider (Evil, Extraplanar, Netherfiend) Hit Dice: 14d8+98 (161 hp) Initiative: +10 Speed: 40 ft. (8 squares) Armor Class: 29 (-1 size, +6 Dex, +14 natural), touch 15, flat-footed 23 Base Attack/Grapple: +14/+27 Attack: Claw +23 melee (1d12+9 plus 2d6 unholy plus gray wasting) Full Attack: 2 claws +23 melee (1d12+9 plus 2d6 unholy plus gray wasting) and bite +20 melee (1d8+4) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Cackle, chilling darkness, spell-like abilities, unholy claws Special Qualities: Damage reduction 15/good, darkvision 60 ft., immunities, immunity to cold and poison, magic circle against good, resistance to electricity 10 and fire 10 and sonic 10, see in darkness, spell resistance 27 Saves: Fort +16, Ref +15, Will +13 Abilities: Str 29, Dex 23, Con 25, Int 18, Wis 18, Cha 20 Skills: Bluff +22, Climb +26, Concentration +24, Diplomacy +26, Intimidate +24, Knowledge (the planes) +21, Listen +21, Search +21, Spellcraft +21 (+23 to decipher scrolls), Spot +21, Survival +21 (+23 when following tracks and on other planes), Use Magic Device +22 (+24 checks involving scrolls) Feats: Cleave, Improved Initiative, Multiattack, Power Attack, Weapon Focus (claw) Environment: Gray Waste of Hades Organization: Solitary or pair Challenge Rating: 15 Treasure: Standard coins Alignment: Always neutral evil Advancement: 15-28 HD (Large); 16-42 HD (Huge) Level Adjustment: – Towering over you is an immense creature, with smooth, obsidian skin, long arms ending in three-fingered claws, two curved tusks sprouting from its wide mouth, and a pair of glowing, purple eyes beneath a large ridged brow. It moves with an almost delicate grace despite its size, yet most unsettling of all is the sadistic, white grin on its fiendish face. The netherfiends are quite possibly the most purely evil beings in the Multiverse, rivaling even the yugoloths in that regard. They care nothing for stratified society, caste systems, or orders of power, they care only for the spreading of evil throughout the various planes. They represent pure evil untainted by the wiles of chaos and law rather than a perfect balance of chaos and law. They are unrelenting, malevolent, and above all, intelligent and massively cunning. Netherfiends stand about 12 feet tall and weigh 1,000 pounds. COMBAT Netherfiends are extremely capable opponents and horribly violent. They attack near anything that trespasses in their territory, but they especially love to feast on the remains of dead yugoloths. Yugoloths, in turn, often have netherfiend hunting parties wherein an ultroloth (usually mounted on the back of a slasrath), a couple of nycaloths, and some mezzoloths take it upon themselves to hunt a particularly annoying netherfiend. This hunt usually lasts weeks (or months even) as the netherfiend and his netherhounds lead the yugoloths on wild chases through dead-end chasms, wilting forests, and other depressing features of the Gray Waste. A netherfiends’ natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Cackle (Su): Three times per day, once every 1d4 rounds, the netherfiend can release a bout of maddening laughter as a free action. The laughter duplicates the effects of a blasphemy spell (Will save DC 22). The save DC is Charisma based. Chilling Darkness (Su): At will, the netherfiend can surround itself in a circle of impenetrable darkness as a standard action. This darkness is similar to that created by a darkness spell. Anyone who enters the darkness takes 2d6 points of cold damage. The chilling darkness moves with the netherfiend and it can end the effect as a free action on its turn. Gray Wasting (Su): Disease – claw, Fortitude DC 24, incubation period 1 hour, damage 1d4 Cha drain. The save DC is Constitution based. Immunities: Netherfiends are immune to the Gray Wasting disease that often afflicts travelers of the Waste. See in Darkness (Su): A netherfiend can see perfectly in any sort of darkness, even that created by a deeper darkness spell. Spell-Like Abilities: At will – deeper darkness, dimension door, persistent image (DC 20), unholy blight (DC 19); 3/day – mind fog (DC 20); 1/day – dispel good (DC 20), waves of exhaustion. Caster level 14th. The save DC’s are Charisma based. Unholy Claws (Su): A netherfiend can sheathe its claws in pure, malevolent power at will as a free action. Its claws deal an extra 2d6 points of unholy damage against nonevil creatures. When the netherfiend’s unholy claws are activated, strands of dark, indigo fire seem to writhe around its claws. Magic Circle Against Good (Su): A netherfiend is constantly surrounded with a magic circle against good effect, as per the spell (caster level 14th). Category:Outsiders